


Under  A Starry Night

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mention of Joel, Spoiles for tlou2, Stargazing, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Ellie and Dina stargaze. Ellie feels guilt
Relationships: Ellie/Dina
Kudos: 61





	Under  A Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! So this first tlou fic. Hope i can do these two cute gays justice!

Ellie loved to to sit on the roof of her cabin and just watch the stars. They always seemed to fascinate her as a kid. She always wondered how those tiny balls of light were able light up the sky.

But right now she was filled with dread. Joel's death kept playing in her head. She felt so useless in that moment as she watched Abby strike Joel's head with the club. She could hear the sound of her own voice, hoarse and raspy as she begged Joel to get up. 

"Knew i'd find you here"

Ellie turned to see her girlfriend Dina standing behind her. Hands on her hips wearing that same smile she always did.

"Yeah well it wasn't like i was hiding" Ellie mumbled.

Dina sat down with her and they sat in silence as they stared at the stars.

"Really beautiful tonight" Dina finally said.

Ellie chuckled "Talkin about me or the stars?"

"Yes"

Ellie laughed. But even though she did her heart still felt heavy.

"Something on your mind?" Dina asked as she held her girlfriend's hand.

"I just... I feel like Joel's death was my fault"

"Ellie" Dina started.

"I could've fucking helped him"

"Ellie"

"But instead i just let him die"

"Ellie"

"All beacuse i was useless"

"Ellie!"

Ellie snapped her head up to look at her as Dina hugged her.

"I already told you it wasn't your fault. You said they had you pinned. There was nothing you could do"

"But"

"But nothing" Dina said pulling away, "I don't blame you for what happened and Joel wouldn't either. He knew you cared about him"

Ellie paused for a moment befor replying "Alright"

Dina kissed her slow and sweet "I love you"

Ellie smiled and gave her a small peck on the lips " I love you,too"

The two continued to gaze at the stars. And while Ellie's guilt didn't completely go away she did feel a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/christhecryptid?s=09)
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://christhegayalien.tumblr.com)


End file.
